orphan_whitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Manning
|age = |origin = London, England |status = Alive |home = *Beth's Apartment (formerly) *Felix's Apartment |occupation = *Con Artist *Detective (as Beth Childs; formerly) |gender = Female |eye color = Brown |hair color = Brown |relatives = *Amelia (surrogate mother) *Siobhan Sadler (foster mother/genetic niece) *Helena (twin sister) *Felix Dawkins (foster brother) *Kira Manning (daughter) *Leda Clones (sisters) *Castor Clones (brothers) |marital status = Single |romances = *Cal Morrison (lover) *Vic Schmidt (ex-boyfriend) *Paul Dierden (ex-boyfriend) |monitor = *None *Paul Dierden (when acting as Beth Childs; formerly) |actor = Tatiana Maslany |firstappeared = Natural Selection |lastappeared = }} Sarah Manning, former alias Beth Childs, is a character on Orphan Black. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Tatiana Maslany. History Whitnessing a Suicide Sarah arrives by train at the Huxley Station in hopes of reuniting and forming a better relationship with her eight-year-old daughter. There, she encounters Elizabeth 'Beth' Childs, a woman who eerily looks just like her that jumps in front of a train to her death. Visibly distraught at first sight, Sarah slowly sees a golden opportunity. She takes Beth's purse and meets up with her foster brother, Felix, and informs him of her plan to leave the town with him and Kira. Realising that Beth has money she can use, and thinking that Beth is her twin sister, Sarah decides to take on her identity. She changes her hair, learns Beth's accent, movements and signature, among others, through all the resources she could gather from her apartment. Vic, still after the cocaine that Sarah stole from him, comes to town in search of her. With Felix's help, Sarah manages to elude Vic and in the process, convince everyone she knows to believe that it was her who had committed suicide at the train station—allowing her to continue on with her façade as Beth Childs. Vic unexpectedly grieves for her, heartbroken and in denial. In desperation, Felix and Sarah try to go Mrs. S to tell her that Sarah is alive, not wanting Kira to think that her mother is dead. However, Mrs. S is still wary of Sarah and refuses to let her get custody of Kira. After several awkward, and sexual, encounters with Beth's boyfriend, Paul Dierden, Sarah finally manages to get a hold of Beth's money, but also finds out that things are more complicated than they seem as Beth Childs is a cop, currently suspended and under investigation for a civilian shooting. Sarah realizes this too late, and Felix has already done his part of the plan when Sarah decided that she wanted to abort their plans. Beth's partner, Art, who had grown suspicious of her, then takes Beth's money to hold against her until she is reinstated. Planning to hang around only until she gets Beth's money back, Sarah, after several mysterious calls and messages, encounters her second clone: Katja Obinger, a sick German woman who looks exactly like her, only with short, red hair. Katja eventually realizes that she was not Beth, and is shot in the head a matter of seconds after asking Sarah what seemed like a riddle exchanged between the clones. Appearances References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Clones Category:Leda Clones